Goodbye is too Permanent
by PurpleMaple
Summary: It's the end of Roy's apprenticeship and Riza has accompanied him to the station to see him off. It is then they discover that goodbye is to final a word to say. Young Royai!
Sorry for not updating in a while! School has been taking up a lot of time, I've also been doing some collabs with AllisonHargreeves. You should check out her work! IDK when I will update anything else, but fingers cross for soon! Until then, enjoy some young Royai!

Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

The late summer winds blew through the countryside. Everyone was going about their day, many adults were running their shops and selling their wares, children were running around the streets enjoying their last few days before school started again. Amongst the laid back tone of the small town, two teenagers were making their way towards the small train station. One, a dark haired, dark eyed eighteen year old boy carrying his suitcase and a girl two years his junior with short blonde hair and big brown eyes who kept her gaze cast downwards as she walked beside him.

The people in the town knew the boy for the last few years now as Berthold Hawkeye's alchemy apprentice. The girl beside him was that man's daughter. The girl was quiet while the boy was outgoing, she shied away from attention, he embraced it, they parallelled each other yet everyone around them knew they had a close relationship.

Roy and Riza walked up the few wooden steps to the train platform, there were a few people waiting for the train, but since it was such a small town, it was relatively quiet.

"So I guess this is it. Thank you for taking the time to accompany me Miss. Hawkeye." Roy spoke as he looked down and slightly to his left to look at Riza.

"Don't worry about it. I planned on going to the market anyway. Killed two birds with one stone that way." Riza spoke with a shrug as she stood beside him, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Ever the diligent one." Roy spoke with the shake of his head, a smile played at the corner of his lips.

"If you don't mind me asking, what will you do once you return to Central?" Roy just shrugged at the question.

"I'm not too sure to be honest, maybe stay with my aunt till I find a place of my own." _I actually know exactly what I'm going to do, I'm just to scared to tell you._

"I hope you don't plan on joining the military that you spoke of those few times. Father would lose it if he discovered that he was potentially teaching a dog of the military." Riza spoke quietly.

 _How did she know?_ Roy let out a laugh to hide his shock."It was just a stage, I mean, what young naive teenage boy doesn't think about it at least once. I mean the fame, the glory, the idea of serving your country for the greater cause. It was pretty enticing. And girls **do** love a guy in uniform."

This elicited a small chuckle from the blonde beside him, her laughs were few and far between. And he enjoyed every single one.

They fell into one of their comfortable moments of silence as they waited. They'd grown comfortable with neither having to speak a word to have a full conversation. Sometimes silence can speak volumes.

"I will admit, I will miss your cooking. My Aunt's cooking leaves alot to be desired." Roy broke the silence.

"Glad to know someone acknowledges my cooking." Riza spoke with an acidic tone.

Roy gave her a worried look. He hoped Riza wouldn't lose herself to that house after he left. He knew her father wasn't going to let up on his research and he was reluctant to leave her alone, with no one to confide in when she needed it.

"I'm sorry this is so abrupt. Me leaving and all."

"You're done with your alchemy training. You have the skills to get out of this small town and make a name of yourself. Don't be sorry for that. It's what you came here to do." Roy noticed how Riza seemed to put her mask back in place. She was able to hide herself so easily for as long as he's known her. When he was finally able to get her to take off her mask, he realized how unique this girl really was. Now that he was leaving, she's hiding herself again.

"But I'm still not completely done. I wasn't worthy enough to learn Flame Alchemy that I was so dead set on doing."

"Father is just being stubborn in my opinion. He probably just wants you to prove yourself further. Treat this like a final test. He can't keep himself locked away doing research all the time. He has to let **someone** in." Riza whispered as she absentmindedly massaged the base of her neck.

Roy let a pained look appear on his face. Just as he was about to respond to her comment, they heard a whistle in the distance. After a few moments the train came rumbling into the station. Both teens looked solemn as they watched the train stop and passengers disembark around them.

"Well I guess this is it."

"Yeah I guess so."

Roy scratched the back of his head nervously before extending his hand towards her. Riza stared at it before extending her own hand , grasping his firmly. Suddenly one of the disembarking passengers from the train bumped into Riza, causing her to tumble forward. Right into Roy.

Roy turned and glared at the receding back of the stranger as he scurried out of the station.

"I thought that seemed a bit weird." Roy spoke as tore his gaze from the stranger and gazed down at the blonde now in his arms.

As soon as Riza realized what kind of predicament she was in, her face turned scarlet as she tried to jerk out of Roy's grip. But to no avail, Roy actually tightened his grip. After Riza stopped struggling, Roy delicately wrapped his arms further around her small frame, pulling her close.

As his hands approached the small of her back he noticed her tense up, but once his hands stilled she relaxed and returned the embrace, though he noticed her back was still slightly tensed.

"Thank you for being my friend," Riza whispered into his shoulder "you were the first person in this town who would ever give me the time of day. Thank you for that."

"No. Thank you. I'll admit that I was able to work through your father's teachings because of your encouragement and you always being there for me. You helped make all of this worth it."

"ALL ABOARD!" shouted the conductor.

Both teens tightened their hold on each other as the awaiting passengers boarded. Their grips tightened even more when the second whistle blew, signalling for any stragglers to board.

"Goodbye Riza." Roy whispered.

"Don't say goodbye. It sounds too permanent."

"Okay then, see ya." A sad chuckle was laced through Roy's tone.

"See ya."

After separating, Roy picked up his suitcase, keeping his gaze locked onto Riza's before he reluctantly boarded the train. After walking through the compartment and taking a seat by the window, he gave one last sad smile and a wave, which Riza returned. They both watched each other till the train fully left the station.

 _"Goodbye is_ far _too permanent."_

* * *

And that was my first oneshot! I hoped you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated! And please no inappropriate words, it's childish and is not needed. Have a great day!


End file.
